ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Angel home video releases
DVDs of the television show Angel ' were produced by 20th Century Fox and released beginning in 2001. These sets contained not only the episodes, but extra features, such as: audio commentaries by the shows makers, documentary features, blooper reels, shooting scripts and so on. Release dates Differences between versions The ''Angel DVD sets were released in at least three encoding formats: * Region 1 (United States and Canada), in NTSC format * Region 2 (United Kingdom and Europe), in PAL format * Region 4 (Australia and New Zealand), in PAL format Unlike the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' DVDs, the choice of widescreen versus standard screen does not vary by region. In all regions, season one of Angel is presented in the standard format (4:3), and seasons two through five are presented in widescreen (16:9). This matches the way the show itself was broadcast from seasons 3-5, although in the U.S. season 2 was presented as standard format but was changed to widescreen for the DVD. This change did lead to some issues on the season 2 DVD release, such as instances where objects that would have remained outside of the broadcast image on the standard format become apparent, creating evident mistakes (e.g. Angel's usually-invisible reflection being visible in the extremities of a number of shots in the first episode). Aside from the region encoding (and the packaging), the Region 2 and Region 4 DVDs are identical. However, there are several content differences between the Region 1 DVDs and the Region 2 and 4 DVDs. Scenes from previous episodes The Region 2 and 4 DVDs (except Season 1) include the scenes from previous episodes ("Previously on Angel") at the beginning of each episode; the Region 1 DVDs do not, except in Season 5. Subtitles In the Region 2 and 4 releases, episodes with commentaries include two English subtitles: the show itself, and the commentary. The Region 1 releases do not offer subtitles for the commentaries. The Region 1 DVDs also offer a smaller choice of non-English languages subtitles than the Region 2 and 4 DVDs. Season 1 Disc 1 '''Episodes * Episode 1: "City of" * Episode 2: "Lonely Hearts" * Episode 3: "In the Dark" * Episode 4: "I Fall to Pieces" Special features * Commentary on "City of" by co-writer/director Joss Whedon and co-writer David Greenwalt Disc 2 Episodes * Episode 5: "Rm w/a Vu" * Episode 6: "Sense & Sensitivity" * Episode 7: "Bachelor Party" * Episode 8: "I Will Remember You" Special features * Commentary on "Rm w/a Vu" by writer Jane Espenson Disc 3 Episodes * Episode 9: "Hero" * Episode 10: "Parting Gifts" * Episode 11: "Somnambulist" Special features * Featurette: "Season 1" * Cast Bios * Still Gallery Disc 4 Episodes * Episode 12: "Expecting" * Episode 13: "She" * Episode 14: "I've Got You Under My Skin" * Episode 15: "The Prodigal" Disc 5 Episodes * Episode 16: "The Ring" * Episode 17: "Eternity" * Episode 18: "Five by Five" * Episode 19: "Sanctuary" Special features * Script for "Five by Five" and "Sanctuary" Disc 6 Episodes * Episode 20: "War Zone" * Episode 21: "Blind Date" * Episode 22: "To Shanshu in L.A." Special features * Featurette: "I'm Cordelia" * Featurette: "Introducing Angel" * Featurette: "The Demons" Season 2 Disc 1 Episodes * Episode 1: "Judgment" * Episode 2: "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" * Episode 3: "First Impressions" * Episode 4: "Untouched" Special features * Commentary on "Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" by writer Tim Minear Disc 2 Episodes * Episode 5: "Dear Boy" * Episode 6: "Guise Will Be Guise" * Episode 7: "Darla" * Episode 8: "The Shroud of Rahmon" Special features * Script for "Darla" Disc 3 Episodes * Episode 9: "The Trial" * Episode 10: "Reunion" * Episode 11: "Redefinition" Special features * Featurette: "Making up the Monsters" * Featurette: "Inside the Agency" * Still Gallery * Blue Prints Disc 4 Episodes * Episode 12: "Blood Money" * Episode 13: "Happy Anniversary" * Episode 14: "The Thin Dead Line" * Episode 15: "Reprise" Disc 5 Episodes * Episode 16: "Epiphany" * Episode 17: "Disharmony" * Episode 18: "Dead End" * Episode 19: "Belonging" Special features * Script for "Disharmony" Disc 6 Episodes * Episode 20: "Over the Rainbow" * Episode 21: "Through the Looking Glass" * Episode 22: "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Special features * Commentary on "Over the Rainbow" by director Fred Keller * Featurette: "Stunts" * Featurette: "Season 2 Overview" Season 3 Disc 1 Episodes * Episode 1: "Heartthrob" * Episode 2: "That Vision Thing" * Episode 3: "That Old Gang of Mine" * Episode 4: "Carpe Noctem" Disc 2 Episodes * Episode 5: "Fredless" * Episode 6: "Billy" * Episode 7: "Offspring" * Episode 8: "Quickening" Special features * Commentary on "Billy" by writers Tim Minear and Jeffrey Bell Disc 3 Episodes * Episode 9: "Lullaby" * Episode 10: "Dad" * Episode 11: "Birthday" Special features * Commentary on "Lullaby" by writer/director Tim Minear and Mere Smith * Deleted scenes from "Birthday" with commentary by Tim Minear and Mere Smith * Featurette: "Darla: Deliver Us From Evil" * Angel Series Outtakes Disc 4 Episodes * Episode 12: "Provider" * Episode 13: "Waiting in the Wings" * Episode 14: "Couplet" * Episode 15: "Loyalty" Special features * Commentary on "Waiting in the Wings" writer/director by Joss Whedon * Deleted scenes from "Waiting in the Wings" with commentary by Joss Whedon Disc 5 Episodes * Episode 16: "Sleep Tight" * Episode 17: "Forgiving" * Episode 18: "Double or Nothing" * Episode 19: "The Price" Disc 6 Episodes * Episode 20: "A New World" * Episode 21: "Benediction" * Episode 22: "Tomorrow" Special features * Featurette: "Season 3 Overview" * Featurette: "Page to Screen" * Screen Tests: Amy Acker and Vincent Kartheiser * Still Gallery Season 4 Disc 1 Episodes * Episode 1: "Deep Down" * Episode 2: "Ground State" * Episode 3: "The House Always Wins" * Episode 4: "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" Special features * Commentary on "The House Always Wins" by writer David Fury and actor Andy Hallett Disc 2 Episodes * Episode 5: "Supersymmetry" * Episode 6: "Spin the Bottle" * Episode 7: "Apocalypse, Nowish" * Episode 8: "Habeas Corpses" Special features * Commentary on "Spin the Bottle" by writer/director Joss Whedon and actor Alexis Denisof * Commentary on "Apocalypse, Nowish" by director Vern Gillum and writer Steven S. DeKnight * Featurette: "Angel and the Apocalypse" Disc 3 Episodes * Episode 9: "Long Day's Journey" * Episode 10: "Awakening" * Episode 11: "Soulless" Disc 4 Episodes * Episode 12: "Calvary" * Episode 13: "Salvage" * Episode 14: "Release" * Episode 15: "Orpheus" Special features * Commentary on "Orpheus" by director Terrence O'Hara and co-executive producer Jeffrey Bell Disc 5 Episodes * Episode 16: "Players" * Episode 17: "Inside Out" * Episode 18: "Shiny Happy People" * Episode 19: "The Magic Bullet" Special features * Commentary on "Inside Out" by writer/director Steven S. DeKnight * Commentary on "The Magic Bullet" by writer/director Jeffrey Bell Disc 6 Episodes * Episode 20: "Sacrifice" * Episode 21: "Peace Out" * Episode 22: "Home" Special features * Commentary for "Home" by writer/director Tim Minear * Featurette: "Prophesies: Season Four Overview" * Unplugged: Season Four Outtakes" * Featurette: "Last Looks: The Hyperion Hotel" * Featurette: "Fatal Beauty and the Beast" * Featurette: "Malice In Wonderland: Wolfram & Hart" Season 5 Disc 1 Episodes * Episode 1: "Conviction" * Episode 2: "Just Rewards" * Episode 3: "Unleashed" * Episode 4: "Hell Bound" Special features * Commentary on "Conviction" by writer/director Joss Whedon * "Hey Kids! It's Smile Time" featurette Disc 2 Episodes * Episode 5: "Life of the Party" * Episode 6: "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" * Episode 7: "Lineage" * Episode 8: "Destiny" Special features * Commentary on "Destiny" by director Skip Schoolnik, writers David Fury and Steven S. Deknight, and actress Juliet Landau Disc 3 Episodes * Episode 9: "Harm's Way" * Episode 10: "Soul Purpose" * Episode 11: "Damage" Special features * Commentary on "Soul Purpose" by actor/director David Boreanaz, writer Brent Fletcher, and actor Christian Kane Disc 4 Episodes * Episode 12: "You're Welcome" * Episode 13: "Why We Fight" * Episode 14: "Smile Time" * Episode 15: "A Hole in the World" Special features * Commentary on "You're Welcome" by writer/director David Fury, and actors Christian Kane and Sarah Thompson * Commentary on "A Hole in the World" by writer/director Joss Whedon, and actors Amy Acker and Alexis Denisof * "Angel 100" featurette Disc 5 Episodes * Episode 16: "Shells" * Episode 17: "Underneath" * Episode 18: "Origin" * Episode 19: "Time Bomb" Special features * Commentary on "Underneath" by director Skip Schoolnik, writers Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain, and actor Adam Baldwin * "Angel: Choreography of a Stunt" featurette Disc 6 Episodes * Episode 20: "The Girl in Question" * Episode 21: "Power Play" * Episode 22: "Not Fade Away" Special features * Commentary on "Not Fade Away" by co-writer/director Jeffrey Bell * Featurette: "Angel: The Final Season" * Featurette: "To Live & Die in L.A.: The Best of Angel" * Featurette: "Halos & Horns: Recurring Villainy" * Featurette: "Angel Unbound: The Gag Reels" Collections The complete series box set of Angel (seasons 1-5) was released in the UK on October 30, 2006. They have also been released in Australia, in 4 episode, half season, full season, and complete series box sets. The Angel season box sets were also re-released in the UK at a lower price point and in cheaper plastic boxes. Seasons 1 and 2 were released on October 3, 2005; seasons 3 and 4 on March 6, 2006; and season 5 on May 8, 2006. The Region 1 Angel Collector's Set was released on October 30, 2007, with a newly packaged re-release following on October 12, 2010. As with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Region 2 character-based releases, several Angel DVDs, based around individual characters have been released, under the banner "The Vampire Anthology." This collection includes DVDs themed around Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred. See also * [[List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer home video releases|List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer home video releases]] References * The DVD sets themselves Release dates * Buffy DVD and VHS - Bbc.co.uk (2004). Reveals UK release dates. * [https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B0006IWQK8 Angel Season 5] - Amazon (2005) * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0162065/dvd DVD details for Angel] - Imdb (2006) Specific references Home video releases Angel